


Pain

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Filk, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-04-15
Updated: 2000-04-15
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder sees Krycek through new eyes.





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Pain by Broken Angel

Author: Broken Angel  
Title: Pain  
Feedback:   
Total Parts: 1  
Status: Complete  
Pairings: M/K  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: Any  
Series:   
Summary: Poem. Mulder sees Krycek through new eyes.  
Author Notes: Feedback welcomed and desired.  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me... I wish they did - they'd have a lot more fun.

* * *

Pain  
by Broken Angel

Green eyes  
     as hard and as brittle as diamonds  
  I read in them  
       a dangerous reflection of pain  
 something frayed at the edges  
 held together by a thin veneer of self-control  
Haunted eyes  
   memories lurking just beneath the surface  
like the sorrowful, wailing spirits   
        of half-remembered ghosts.  
What lies in the shadows of a soul destroyed?  
     What dangerous coldness -   
 what death waits for the hunted?  
As you look through eyes   
           too blind to see  
and watch the world shatter under their hands -   
                      what can you do?  
                      what desperate measures?  
As you hurl your broken body  
         into the light  
revealing scars from unimaginable pain  
      it is discovered.  
           and I weep  
 that I never saw it before.  
               -Broken Angel

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
